The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, a data processing system, a storage medium, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, a data processing system, a storage medium, and a program for allowing favored pieces of music to be selected easily.
There exist countless pieces of music to choose from today. It is understandable that for those who love music, selecting their favorite tunes is not an easy task.
One way of selecting preferred music titles efficiently is by listening to so-called request programs on the radio. The request program typically broadcasts the pieces of music requested by large numbers of users (i.e., listeners who love music). Listening to the program offering the requested music allows users to know the latest releases and the tunes currently supported by numerous people making their requests. By referring to such information about the current music scene, users can select their favorite pieces of music from the latest pool of available tunes.
One disadvantage of the conventional method above for music selection is that it requires a high level of user involvement: many users must take the trouble to request their favorite music titles, which can be a considerable burden on the users' resources.
Another disadvantage is that while the request program is on the air, the users must listen to an entire tune that happens to be playing regardless of whether they like listening to it until its end. The users are unable to stop listening to the currently-playing piece of music that is not their favorite as long as the program is on the air.
A further disadvantage is the limited number of tunes that may be aired within the limited time frame of the request program. For the users, the number of music titles that can be listened to is, say, 20 at the most on a typical one-hour request program.
Another method for tune selection has been proposed whereby users are asked to register their favorite genres of music with a music content provider so that only the tunes of the preferred category will be delivered to the registered users. Yet another method involves the content provider estimating each user's favorite pieces of music based on the user's past records (of selected or reproduced tunes) before proposing or delivering the presumed tunes to the user. Where they are asked to register their preferences, the users must take the trouble to define and enter the favored genres of music, which can be a tiresome chore from the users' point of view. Once a given genre is specified, only the tunes that fall within that category are selected; the users find it difficult to choose tunes from any other category even if an out-of-genre selection is desired. Where the users' past records are used as a basis for estimating their favorite tunes, the earlier records will prevent tunes of any new category from being selected, which can inordinately limit the users' scope of selections. Furthermore, registering the users' preferences or their past records requires installing a dedicated server, which can be costly given the need for its maintenance and other cost-related factors.